Pengasuh
by Royya
Summary: Setelah keberangkatan orang tua Kano, tugas Seto untuk menjaga si tunggal Shuuya Kano dimulai. [SetoKano] Reaad warning inside /DLDR /For Miyucchi's Birthday


"Jadi... bisakah kami percayakan Shuuya padamu, Kousuke_-kun_?"

"Iya. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Kami sangat minta maaf karena merepotkanmu untuk menjaganya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... dia tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian."

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pergi sekarang. Baik-baik ya, Kousuke_-kun_. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja kami."

"Oke. Selamat jalan, nyonya."

.

.

Pengasuh

A Kagerou Days Fanfiction

Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days © JIN/Shizen no Teki-P  
Fanfiction © RoyaChan RoyaKun

Pairing: SetoKano

Rating: T

Summary: Setelah keberangkatan orang tua Kano, tugas Seto untuk menjaga si tunggal Shuuya Kano dimulai.

Warning: Yaoi/BL/Humu/Shonen-ai, Typos, OOC, Gramar, AU, Kid!Kano, dan kesalahan lain yang tak daku sebutkan.

A/N: Daku gak tahu kudu nulis apa lagi. Semoga fict ini cukup memuaskan dan enak dibaca. Daku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatnya. Dan di sini, Kano daku jadikan bocah. Ngehahahaha— /Roy

Dedicated for Miyucchi's Birthday

Thank you and enjoy~

.

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Berada di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan interior yang juga cukup mewah. Kediaman keluarga Kano memang terkenal megah. Dengan barang-barang yang terlihat berkelas dan mahal. Tapi di balik itu semua, pemilik kediaman sendiri sangat jarang menempati rumah ini. Dikarenakan pekerjaan mereka dan jadwal yang padat, rumah sebesar ini lebih sering ditinggali oleh para pengurus rumah, atau lebih tepatnya pembantu rumah tangga.

Dan satu yang tak lupa, di dalam rumah itu juga tinggal seorang bocah yang sering sekali ditinggal orang tua ke luar kota. Sendirian di rumah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Hanya saja kali ini, ibu dari bocah itu tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian—juga para pembatu banyak yang mengambil cuti. Maka dari itu, ia memanggil anak tetangganya untuk menjaga rumahnya.

Sekarang, seorang Kousuke Seto sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diminta untuk menjaga rumah sebesar ini, juga mengurus seorang bocah 10 tahun, anak tuan rumah. Sudah lebih dari lima kali ia tinggal di sini. Tidak buruk sebenarnya. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak begitu menyukai permintaan ini.

Yaitu seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, menjaga bocah. Lihat saja, bocah yang dimaksud kini sedang menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Duduk manis menyandar pada badan sofa, dengan kaki dinaikkan di atas meja, sambil bermain alat yang biasa disebut PSP.

Anak kecil main PSP? Wajarlah, anak orang kaya.

Menghela nafas, pemuda bersurai gelap itu berjalan ke arah sang bocah pirang. Duduk di salah satu sofa di sana. Memperhatikan si pirang yang fokus pada permainannya—hampir-hampir tak berkedip.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia menghela nafas berat, "Kano, bisakah kau berhenti bermain PSP-mu itu?"

"Tidak." Hanya jawaban yang singkat padat dan jelas. "Seto, bisakah kau ambilkan aku minuman? Aku agak haus."

"Kau meminta tolong tapi sama sekali tak menatapku," ucap Seto seadanya.

Tombol _pause_ ditekan. Kepala pirang kecil itu menoleh pada sosok lain yang sedang bersamanya, "heeehhh… Bukannya sudah biasa ya?"

Pemuda Kousuke itu langsung mingkem kecut. Memang sih, sudah bisa ia meladeni bocah ketus itu, sampai-sampai ia tak basa-basi tentang cara bicaranya satu sama lain. Bukan seperti pengasuk dan bocah, atau semacamnya. Tetapi seperti kawan sendiri. Tidak beda jauh, bahkan logat atau tutur bicaranya.

Ia sudah terbiasa. Tidak ada kata formal dan hormat di antara keduanya. Sayangnya ia juga tak mau disuruh-suruh.

Mendecih pelan. Mau bagaimana lagi… Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat mengambilkan segels jus jeruk dari dapur.

"Ohya, aku juga lapar, Seto."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu..." Begitulah. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk memenuhi permintaan—atau lebih seperti perintah—dari anak tuan rumah.

Oke, ia sejujurnya saja terkadang merasa seperti babu sungguhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas jus jeruk. Menaruhnya di meja dimana bocah Kano itu berada. "Turunkan kakimu, Kano!"

Dengan segera si empu kaki menyingirkan kakinya dari meja. Tetap diam menatap permainan di depannya.

"Kali ini kau makan sendiri saja. Aku mau menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi nanti."

"Iya, baiklah." Kemudian ia melempar PSP-nya yang sudah dalam keadaan mati ke sisi lain sofa. Mendekatkan dirinya pada meja dan mengambil sendok. Mulai menyiduk isi mangkuk, kemudian memakannya.

Melihat itu, pemuda 18 tahun itu tak langsung pergi. Diam dulu memandangi si bocah menyantap makanannya. Jujur saja, raut itu terlihat sangat manis dan imut. Seperti para _shota_ di anime yang biasa ia lihat bersama teman-temannya.

_Sorry_ aja. Gini-gini seorang Kousuke Seto juga penggemar anime. Hingga kadang ia mengajak Kano nonton bareng. Pernah suatu ketika—ia masih ingat—saat Kano mengutak atik isi laptopnya dan secara sengaja atau tidak mengklik film anime hentai.

Sejak saat itu, Seto harus berhati-hati ekstra.

Oke, lupakan.

Kini Seto meninggalkan Kano yang masih asyik makan. Menyiapkan air hangat di kamar pribadi Kano. Kamar itu cukup luas, dan kamar mandinya berkelas sekali. Ia kadang iri dengan sosok bocah itu. Hidup di kelilingi kemewahan. Seto sendiri saja, kalau tidak bekerja sambilan, ia tak akan bisa makan untuk menyambung hidup.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Seto mematikan kran air pada _bathtube_. Merasakan tingkat kehangatan air dengan tangannya, "oke, pas." Ia segera kembali ke tempat tadi untuk menyuruh Kano mandi.

Di sana, Seto mendapati Kano yang masih menyantap makanannya. Terbukti dari tangannya yang masih berkutik dengan sendoknya. "Kau masih belum selesai makan?"

Merasa ucapan itu untuk dirinya, kepala pirang itu menoleh. Dan yang ia lihat adalah 'pengasuh'nya yang sedang menahan tawanya. "Kenapa ketawa!?" ketus, ia tidak suka.

"Ah, maaf, maaf... Hanya saja kau ini tidak bisa makan dengan baik, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, hah?"

Berjalan mendekat, berjongkok di depan si kecil Kano. Menyapu pipi dan sekitar bibir kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya, "banyak yang tercecer di wajahmu." Kemudian menjilat sisa bubur yang ia sapu di jarinya.

Kano hanya diam memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan Seto. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu pipinya. Dan sadar-sadar itu adalah lidah 'pengasuh'nya. Pipinya meledak penuh rona. "H-hei, Seto! A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?"

"Hm?" yang ditanya hanya menatap polos sambil tersenyum lebar, "aku pikir dengan cara seperti itu, akan lebih cepat membersihkannya."

"B-bodoh!"

Senyuman Seto semakin lebar melihat tingkah Kano yang terkesan lucu di matanya, "ayolah, Shuuya_-chan_..."

Dipanggil sepeti itu ia tidak terima. Seenaknya saja memanggil nama kecilnya dan ditambahkan _–chan_ di akhirnya. "S-Seto bodoh! Menyingkir kau! A-aku mau mandi saja!" segera ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti Seto di belakangnya.

Dan saat ia masuk kamar mandi, Seto tetap mengikutinya. Kano tentu langsung melarangnya. "Mau apa kau!? Pergi sana!"

"Yah... Mungkin kau mau aku memandikanmu?"

Sebuah lemparan sabun batangan mengenai tepat di wajah tampan sang Kousuke.

.

Waktu mandi yang Kano perlukan cukup lama. Ya itu wajar saja bagi seorang bocah. Seto tahu itu. Mungkin saja Kano sedang mandi dengan bebek karetnya, atau bermain air. Anak kecil...

Seto hanya menunggu di kamar Kano hingga sang bocah keluar. Hanya memperhatikan seluruh isi kamar yang terkesan sepi. Seto mulai berpikir, apa Kano tidak kesepian tidur di kamar seluas ini?

Mungkin ia kesepian. Mungkin ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Mengingat kalau ia selalu ditinggal orang tuanya sendirian, Seto tak menyalahkan sifat dan sikap Kano. Mungkin—hanya mungkin—ia kurang kasih sayang.

Oke, ia mendramatisir.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Kano akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya. Seto yang melihat itu hanya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Takut mimisan.

Bukannya apa, cuma Kano terkesan sangat manis dan _pure_. _"Tahan, Kousuke... Ini anak orang."_

Merasa terus diperhatikan, si kecil Shuuya jadi risih. "Apa sih liat-liat!?" berteriak manis dan berkacak pinggang.

"A-ah... M-maaf." Untung saja Seto sudah siap tisu di sakunya.

Kano hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan berjalan mengambil baju ganti yang telah Seto siapkan untuknya. Sebuah kaos coklat muda dan celana selutut. Ia juga mulai merasa Seto agak aneh hari ini.

Satu hal yang tak Kano tahu tentang Seto. Bahwa sang raven mengidap _shotacon_. Dibilang pedhofil juga boleh.

Salahkan siapa? Salahkan Kano yang sepertinya memiliki wajah terlalu manis. Juga Kano yang terkadang telanjang sembarangan.

Dan satu hal yang tak Seto tahu mengenai bocah Kano. Bahwa sang bocah sendiri ternyata dewasa bukan pada umurnya. Pikirannya sudah seperti kebanyakan remaja.

Salahkan siapa? Salahkan Seto yang sering meninggalkan laptopnya dan dvd anime berceceran. Sehingga sering ia lihat hal yang tidak wajar.

Oke, lupakan saja. Itu hanya karena efek Kano yang bosan dan merasa kesepian.

"Oi, Seto! Bantu aku pakai celana!" oh, sifat _bosy_ Kano kambuh. Memakai celana saja menyuruh orang lain. Pake acara lempar celana ke wajah segala.

Ini adalah cobaan bagi Seto. Sejak awal tadi ia kesini, ia berniat untuk tidak melakukan hal yang dapat mengundang hasratnya pada sang bocah. Ayolah, ini akan orang, man. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, ia bisa-bisa langsung digorok orang tuanya di tempat.

"Cepetan!" tapi perintah adalah perintah. Mau disebut apapun itu Seto dudah tak peduli lagi.

Sang raven jongkok di depan sang bocah. Untung saja ia sudah mengenakan bajunya. Sehingga menutupi daerah selangkangannya. Ia harus _tsuyoi_.

Kedua tangan mungil Kano ia letakkan di bahu yang lebih tua. Dengan perlahan, satu persatu kakinya ia masukkan pada celananya. Menarik celana itu, Seto segera mengancingkannya dan menutup resletingnya.

"Sudah, beres."

Mendengar suara imut Kano, Seto mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah itu dari dekat. Iris kuning itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap polos lawannya. "Apa, Seto?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seto malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir kecil Kano. Hanya sekitar dua detik, dan ia menarik wajahnya kembali.

Oh, apalah yang merasukinya. Ia ternyata tergoda...

Wajah Kano perlahan menampakkan rona yang semakin jelas. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terasa tercekat, "a-a-apa-apaan tadi...?"

Seto tersenyum manis setelahnya. Merasa seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, "aku sayang Shuuya."

Kano mangap. Tentu ia tahu arti dari itu. Ia kan tidak bocah luar dalam. Hanya luarnya saja. Dalamnya, masih perlu dipertanyakan. "I-itu... itu tadi... s-s-seperti di film yang pernah aku l-lihat di laptop Seto!"

"Hah?"

"I-i-iya.. I-itu tadi... disebut ciuman 'kan? Iya 'kan?" ia bertanya memastikan.

Menepuk kelapa pirang itu dan mengusapnya pelan, "yah... begitulah."

Kano menundukkan kepalanya. "a-aku juga sayang Kousuke." Seperti sebuah bisikan.

Tentu Seto bisa mendengarnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Ia ingin memastikannya, "kau bilang apa, Shuuya?"

"Eh!? A-aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok! A-aku tidak bilang k-kalau aku sayang dirimu atau semacamnya! K-kau kan hanya pembantu, Kousuke! Y-ya, aku menyayangimu sebagai pembantuku!" karena malu, ucapannya saja berantakan.

Ah, Seto baru tahu kalau Kano itu _tsundere_. Biarlah...

"K-Kousuke..."

Seto senang mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan manis olehnya, "apa, Shuuya?"

Menundukkan kepalanya kembali dalam-dalam, "b-bisakah aku mendapatkannya lagi?"

Iris _hazel_ itu mengerjap, ia tak salah dengan 'kan? Berharap saja tidak.

Sang Kousuke mengangkat dagu kecil itu, membuat iris mereka bertemu, dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Cukup lama karena Kano pun tak menolak.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Kano gelagapan, "e-eh? A-ano... i-itu tadi.. u-uumm... a-aku..."

"Tak apa. Kan sudah kubilang aku sayang Shuuya."

"K-Kousuke bodoh!"

Seto menahan tawanya, _"Anak zaman sekarang..."_ ia tak menyalahkannya. Biarlah ia dicap apapun. Dicap pedhofil belok mesum tidak waras juga tak apa. Bodo amat!

.

.

End...

.

.

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYUCCHI! DAKU CINTAH KAMU! /TEBARCIUM /ROY /LUTELAT

MOGA DIKAU MAKIN KECEH! MOGA MAKIN AWESUM! /ROY

DAKU BENERAN MINTA MAAF KARENA TELAT. KARENA BARUSAN GANTI HAPE, JADI BUKA FFN RADA GANGGUAN. HUE ;;;;;;;;;; /SUJUD /CIUMKAKI /UDAHROY

SEMOGA KAU SUKA DENGAN HADIAH KECIL INI. /WINK

Oh, dan tak lupa, untuk semua yang bersedia baca ini fanfict, terima kasih banyak-banyak. Daku kasih kalian hadiah ketjup! /gak

Thank you very much, gays.. I luph you pul!

RoyaChan's Out

.

.

OMAKE

Di bangku taman, tiga pemuda jomblo sedang duduk bersandingan. Diam tak melakukan apapun. Mungkin sedang merenungi nasib mereka yang kebetulan tak berbeda jauh.

"Mengurus bocah itu cukup susah, ya..." yang bersurai coklat angkat bicara.

Anggukan setuju dari pemuda serba hijau, "yup!"

"Anak kecil itu memang terkadang merepotkan." Iris legam itu menatap teman di sampingnya bosan.

"Tapi menurutku, pekerjaan Shintaro _-san_ lebih mudah jika bocah itu yang bersamamu. Yang mana ya... yang rambutnya putih dan suka makan itu ya?"

Manatap datar pada si hijau, "maksudmu Konoha, Seto? Ya tetap saja. Kau harus keluar uang," jawabnya sedikit sedih karena uang bulanannya hampir ludes gegara beli negima, "yang paling mudah itu justru dia. Dia komposer, gampang menenangkan bocah dengan musik." Ia menunjuk pada sosok lain di sana.

"Memang mudah kalau kau seorang komposer. Tapi kalau yang kau urus suka ngamuk, ya beda cerita. Kau tahulah seperti apa bocah yang kemana-mana pakai syal biru-putih itu."

"Ya... aku tahu..."

Ketiganya menghela nafas bersamaan, "yang penting mereka manis, bodo amat."

.

True End


End file.
